


Cure me of my Loneliness

by Raven_Lycan0410



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, OMC as Frisk, References to Depression, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Lycan0410/pseuds/Raven_Lycan0410
Summary: He’s the ‘Frisk’ Character but his name is Damian Lycan.  Again DAMIAN IS FRISKAfter the pacifist run where Flowey kills Asgore and Damian returns to the surface alone. He doesn’t have a family on the surface and returns to the orphanage he snuck out off. One night he listens to voicemails left on his phone from the monsters.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Asriel Dreemurr/Original Male Character(s), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)





	1. Chapter 1

Damian Lycan 

“Go to your room! No supper for you, that should teach you to stop lying! All this talk about monsters and magic, ridiculous,” with that Sister Marian pushed Damian towards the stairs and gave him a hard glare. He looked to the floor and climbed the stairs, entering his room he grimaced when his stomach growled. This would be the 3rd night without dinner. Ever since he returned from the underground the Sisters at the orphanage had been very strict with him, keeping a very close eye on what he did and they always scolded him if he tried to tell anyone about his adventures underground. 

He heard the lock in his door click, indicating Sister Marian had locked him in for the night, something that was becoming very frequent as of late. Sitting on his bed Damian stared out the window, a clear view of Mount Ebbot stared back at him. How he wished he had stayed underground, he wished he hadn’t walked through the barrier after fighting Flowey. He missed Toriel, the only mother figure he’d ever had, Papyrus, so eager to please with a heart of gold. Sans, whose lazy bone attitude had protected Damian throughout his time there. Undyne and Alphys, he wondered if they admitted their feelings to one another. Monster Kid, Napstablook, Mattaton, everyone. Tears filled his eyes and he hastily wiped them away. Even Flowey, his presence was a comfort at times. Knowing he wasn’t alone. 

Damian stood from his bed and quickly went to the corner of his room. Pulling up a loose floorboard he grabbed the shoebox he’d stashed there when he returned. It was the only place he could hide his things from the Sisters. Opening the lid he looked through the trinkets, a faded ribbon, Heart-shaped locket, a pink apron, and the cell phone Toriel gave him. 

Grabbing the phone he quickly powered it up and waited. 

‘ _YOU HAVE 1_ _NEW MESSAGE’_

_“heya. is anyone there...?”_ Damian fought back the tears at the sound of Sans's voice. 

“ _well, I'll just leave a message. it’s been a while, huh?_ _the queen returned and is now ruling the underground_ _. she's_ _instated_ _a new policy. all the humans who fall here will be treated not_ _as enemies_ _but as friends...it’s probably for the best anyway, the human souls the king gathered seem to have disappeared. so, uh,_ _that plan_ _ain’t_ _happening any time soon. but even though people are heartbroken over the king...and things are looking grim for our freedom_ _..._ _the queen’s trying her best not to let us give up hope. so, uh,_ _hey, if we’re not giving up down here...don’t give up wherever you are._ _who_ _knows_ _how long it will take...but we will get out of here.”_

You choke back a sob at his words, wishing you could find the courage to call him back when, 

“ _SANS!!! WHO_ _ARE_ _YOUR TALKING TO!!!”_

_“oh, nobody,”_

_“WHAT!!! NOBODY!!! CAN I TALK TO THEM TOO???”_

_“here, knock yourself out.”_

_“WAIT for A SECOND...I RECOGNISE THIS NUMBER_ _!!!_ _ATTENTION,_ _HUMAN!_ _I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... AM NOW CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL_ _GUARD!_ _IT 'S EVERYTHING I 'VE EVER DREAMED OF... EXCEPT, INSTEAD OF FIGHTING, WE JUST WATER_ _FLOWERS._ _SO THAT'S EVER - SO -SLIGHTLY_ _DIFFERENT._ _AND, WE 'RE HELPING DR. ALPHYS WITH HER_ _RESEARCH!_ _SHE 'S GONNA FIND A WAY TO GET US OUT OF_ _HERE._ _UNDYNE IS HELPING HER_ _TOO!_ _THOUGH, TO BE HONEST, HER METHOD OF HELPING... SEEMS KIND OF... EXPLOSION -_ _INDUCING._ _BUT I THINK ALPHYS LIKES HAVING HER_ _AROUND._ _UH OH!!!_ _”_

_Suddenly_ _Undyne’s_ _voice filled the phone,_

_“Hey! What are you up to, punk!?_ _Ngahhhh_ _!”_

_“PLEASE DON 'T NOOGIE THE PHONE.” there’s a scuffle on the other end._

_“Hey! Who 's in charge_ _here !_ _?”_

_“ME.”_

_“Oh... yeah,_ _that 's_ _right!_ _I quit my job as leader of the Royal_ _Guard._ _Since we won't be fighting anymore... The Royal Guard_ _disbanded._ _There ' s, uh, only one member now”_

_“BUT HE 'S EXTREMELY_ _GOOD._ _”_

_“Yeah!! He is!!! C 'mere!!”_

_“PLEASE DON 'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON”_

_“Anyways, now I 'm working as_ _Alphy_ _'s lab assistant... We 're_ _gonna_ _find a way out of this dump once and for all!! Oh, yeah, and I 'm a gym teacher at the queen's new_ _school._ _Did you know I can bench-press seven_ _children!_ _? Awesome,_ _right?_ _..._ _Hey._ _I 'm sorry about what happened with_ _ASGORE._ _You were just doing what you had_ _to._ _It 's_ _not your fault he... ... Ah, darn_ _it._ _I miss the big_ _guy ._ _…"_

_Damian_ _sniffle_ _d_ _, even though_ _he_ _hadn’t wanted to fight him, even though Asgore had killed_ _him_ _several times_ _and Flowey was the one to kill him_ _Damian couldn’t stop the guilt eating him from the inside._

_“Come on,_ _Undyne_ _! Snap out of_ _it!_ _Uh, I guess I 'll tell you how_ _Alphys_ _is_ _doing._ _Well,_ _she 's_ _the same as_ _ever._ _Maybe a little more reclusive than_ _normal._ _Seem s like something 's bothering her... But she can get through_ _it!_ _I 'm there supporting her!!_ _That 's_ _what friends are for,_ _right?_ _... Hey, where -ever you are... I hope_ _it 's_ _better than_ _here._ _It took a lot of sacrifices for you to get there... So, where -ever you are... You have to try to be happy,_ _okay !_ _? For our_ _sakes!_ _We 'll feel better knowing our trouble was worth_ _it._ _We 're all with you! Everyone is! Even the_ _queen !_ _... HEYYY! WAIT for a_ _second!_ _TORIEL! TORIEL! Do you_ _wanna_ _...? ... Heh, she says_ _she 's_ _busy”_

_“: BUT IF SHE KNEW WHO WE WERE TALKING TO...”_

_“we_ _wouldn_ _'t get the phone back for at least a few hours”_

_“WE HAVE THE MERCY TO SPARE YOU FROM HER!!”_

_“But call back any time,_ _ok ?!_ _She 'd love to_ _talk!_ _”_

_“oh,_ _whoops._ _this thing 's almost_ _outta_ _batteries._ _so, hate to cut this short, but... be seeing you, ok,_ _buddy?_ _”_

_“BYE_ _BYE_ _FOR NOW!”_

_“_ _See_ _ya_ _, punk!”_

CLICK! 

Damian dropped his hand with the phone onto his lap and let the tears fall. He cried silently, hiccups stuttering his chest. Wiping his eyes did nothing as fresh tears just replaced them. He crawled onto his bed and continued to cry. Suddenly he sat up, determination shining in his eyes. He reached inside himself for his save file but it was just out of reach. 

No matter how hard he tried to grab it he couldn’t get close enough. 

A teasing laugh filled his head. Looking around he saw a person, covered in shadow. The only discernible feature was a pair of blood-red eyes. 

“Awww, what a shame. You can’t go back and save everyone that way. Hehehehe you didn’t think you were in control, did you? Tell you what. I’ll make you a deal, you want to break everyone out of the underground. I want that too, but to do it you have to restart, go back to the very beginning. Where nobody knows who you are. No-one remembers you; nobody cares about you. They’ll try to capture you, try to kill you. Do you want that?” 

Damian thought for a moment. He wanted to go back, to be with his _real_ family again, but if he took the strangers deal, they wouldn’t know him. He’d be the only one who would remember everything they went through. 

“Oh, and another thing. You have to make sure everyone leaves the underground. EVERYONE. Or I’ll reset you, again and again, and again until you do. So, wanna make a deal?” The stranger holds out a pale hand and Damian reaches for it. He pauses for a moment before taking it and a white light suddenly blinds him.


	2. Chapter 2

Damian opened his eyes to see a small patch of sky above him and  a dark stone ceiling. Moving his head , he found his vision filled with familiar golden flowers. Laughing breathlessly the boy sat up and  buried his nose in the pretty flowers, inhaling their scent and committing it to memory. Standing he looked around . It  worked; the stranger had reset him. 

Damian braced himself to move forward, knowing in the next room would be his  1 st me eting with Flowey and then  Toriel .  His heart constricted at the thought of seeing his mum again, at seeing her gentle smile and being held safely by her arms.  Taking a deep breath Damian walked away from the patch of golden flowers and into the next room. 

Just as before there was a golden flower waiting for him with a  smile on its face. 

“Howdy! I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER! Hmmm... You're new to the UNDERGROUND, ain'tcha ? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!” Before Damian could protest,  his red heart soul appeared and Flowey was surrounded by white pellets. 

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts weak but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why LOVE of course! You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry; I'll share some with you! Down here, LOVE is shared through... little white... "friendliness pellets." Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!” with that the pellets  head towards Damian’s soul but he dodges, knowing exactly what those pellets were. 

Flowey ’s smile turns sarcastic , 

“Hey buddy,  you missed them . Let's try again,” he sends more at Damian but again he dodges.  Thi s time he loses his smile completely. And Damian can’t help the smile on his lips. 

Looking at you  he continues speaking. “Is this a joke? Are you braindead? Run. Into. The Bullets- ugh, friendliness pellets,” But Damian dodges again and F l ow ey’s face takes on a  dangerous lilt. 

“You know what’s going on here. Don’t you?” his voice was dangerous,  shaking as he spoke. And Damian was worried. This hadn’t happened last time, last time he’d  actually tried to catch the pellets and was almost killed. 

“You just wanted to see me suffer!” Suddenly pellets surrounded Damian's soul and he gulped. That was the last time he tried to troll the  temperamental plant. 

“DIE!” the bullets  inch closer and closer, with no way out. When they  disappear . It confuses Flowey too because he stares at Damian’s soul. A flame appears next to Flowe y and shoots him from the room.  Toriel enters Damian's view and frowns  disapprovingly at  where Flowey had been. 

“What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth. Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am TORIEL, the caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has  fallen . You are the first human to come here for a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs.” Damian felt tears fill his eyes at the sight of his goat mother. Relief  overtook his body and without thinking, Damian buried his face in  Toriel’s dress. 

“Oh my, it’s alright my child. That must have given you a dreadful fright, do not worry, I am here now,” she rubbed his back gently, letting him cry himself out, which  made Damian cry harder, she didn’t understand why he was upset but still tried her hardest to reassure him.  After a while, Damian pulled back, with just a little sniffle.  Toriel smiled fondly, wiping away any remaining tears and beckoned the boy to follow her through the  Ruins. 

Damian looked back at the area where Flowey had been thrown and thought he saw his golden petals for a moment before they disappeared . Taken full advantage of this new timeline Damian  slipped his hand into  Toriels and gripped her tight. She smiled brightly at him in return.  The pair walk through a familiar purple gate and into a pink room.

“Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the ruins.”


End file.
